


Whiskers

by TheSleepingNeko



Series: Drabble Squared [2]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Canon Relationship, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kitty - Freeform, Markers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The kitty needs whiskers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers

"The kitty needs whiskers," Ami said. Again and again.

The older Hinamori hesitantly agrees. Amu hopes Ikuto won't kill her.

The pinkette holds back giggles the next morning as the teen wakes up. He's oblivious at first but soon notices the odd looks.

He looks into a mirror.

"Hilarious," Ikuto mutters.

Amu laughs aloud.

The next morning the drawn-on kitty whiskers are still there across Ikuto's cheeks. He smirks at her.

Suddenly apprehensive, Amu goes into the bathroom to check her own face.

**property of tsukiyomi ikuto**

" _Ikuto_!" she screeches.

The feline boy just sits mockingly on her bed. "Nya~"

**Author's Note:**

> **_Shugo Chara!_ and all related characters © Peach-Pit**


End file.
